Apuestas de año nuevo
by Erly Misaki
Summary: "Este nuevo año me voy a comprar ropa interior más sexy. —¡Apoyo la moción! [Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!]


Hola, hola :D

Hoy vengo con otro reto, esta vez como parte de **Más sidra, por favor: La fiesta es en ¡Siéntate! **del foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en ff. net. (Link en mi perfil). Sé que voy tarde, pero ¡entregaré, entregaré!

**Dificultad:** Promesa de año nuevo que nunca vas a cumplir:

"Este nuevo año me voy a comprar ropa interior más sexy. —¡Apoyo la moción!

**Advertencias: **(Las de siempre) incesto entre primos, babosadas, insinuaciones lesbicas/homosexuales.

* * *

_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Apuestas de año nuevo. **

#RopaSexy

_31 de Diciembre. 8:30 am._

Naraku inició su mañana como de costumbre, corriendo a buscar un café antes de ponerse ropa o siquiera pensar en bañarse, debía bajar de su cabeza todo el licor de la noche anterior. Dado que era algo tan normal no se preocupó de cerrar las ventanas del apartamento, dando a todos sus vecinos de piso la posibilidad de admirar su cuerpo semi-desnudo y juzgar a gusto propio que tan guapo lo encontraban, posibilidad que Yura Sakazagami no pudo resistirse.

—Deberías cambiar —le gritó la mujer desde el otro apartamento, asomándose a su ventana sin preocuparle los veinte pisos de caída que habían hacia abajo—. No creo que a Kagura le guste mucho ver eso.

El hombre miró a su vecina desde su posición al lado de la cafetera y a medio metro de la ventana, algo le decía que más que fastidiar aquella mujer iba a hacer tambalear su ego. La conocía gracias a su amistad con Kagura, y en el poco tiempo de saber de su existencia ya tenía claro lo peligroso que era exponerse su mordaz lengua.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—De tus putos calzones —le respondió esta, mirando su entrepierna como quien juzga un artículo de diseño—, no son nada sexys.

El comentario era el más estúpido que uno podía escuchar a esas horas de la mañana, pero Naraku no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y reparar en su ropa interior. Nada, eran calzones como los de cualquiera.

—No, no son sexis —continuó Yura, con esa felina mirada puesta en sus partes—. El color blanco no es lo tuyo Naraku, además son bien insípidos.

—¿Desde cuándo un hombre debe llevar algo "sexy" bajo la ropa? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Desde que Calvin Klein inventó la publicidad masculina, eso hace como tres décadas —su respuesta era tan petulante como sus modales—. Creo que mi pobre amiga debe hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para no echarte de la habitación por ese atentado contra el buen gusto.

Naraku tuvo la seria intención de gritarle alguna blasfemia y sacarla de su vista, lo que decía —además de parecerle en cierta parte ridículo— lo hacía sentirse el peor de los amantes. Ningún hombre quiere que su chica piense que no es sexy. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y tuvo la desgracia de darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca había escuchado decir a Kagura que era sexy, solo guapo.

El mundo era una mierda, ni siquiera sabía que tenían de malo sus calzoncillos. La verdad es que eran cómodos, simples y blancos, como los de cualquier otro hombre.

—Parecen tanga de abuelita —la risa de Yura invadió todo el espacio vacío en medio de edificio.

Tan rápido como había llegado desapareció.

* * *

_31 de Diciembre.12:25 pm._

—¡Otro trago para mi hermano! —gritó Byakuya, dejándose llevar por el calor de la fiesta que era testigo del año que terminaba.

—No más —dijo Naraku, levantándose de la mesa con alguna dificultad, a sabiendas de que aún tendría los sentidos en su lugar a la medianoche solo si dejaba el licor en ese momento.

Caminó despacio y se adentró en los círculos de personas que invadían la casa de sus padres. Los meseros iban y venían, llenaban y vaciaban copas, y a él se le hacía agua la boca, pero conservó la calma y se alejó de ellos. Lo último que deseaba esa noche era terminar diciendo idioteces sobre la plataforma que hacía las veces de escenario, lugar en el que en unos minutos cada miembro de su familia daría a conocer su propósito de año nuevo, como parte de una larga y nada halagadora tradición familiar.

Siguió por donde iba y buscó a Kagura con la mirada, la encontró acosada por sus dos hermanos menores, Kanna y Hakudōshi. Cada uno al tenía sujeta de un brazo y la arrastraban a direcciones por completo diferentes.

—Ya déjenla, hijos de…

—De tu madre, pendejo —le reclamó Haku, soltándole la mano a su novia.

—Sí, lo que tú digas, bastardo.

El niñito no esperó un segundo y le asestó una patada en las pantorrillas antes de salir corriendo, sin darle tiempo a Naraku de reaccionar y atraparlo. Kagura dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Vaya, parece que tienes un excelente trato con los niños —la voz de Yura lo hizo sobresaltar, venía en su dirección con una marcada sonrisa en los labios.

—Él no sabe nada de niños —fue la respuesta de Kanna, que se encogió de hombros ante la declaración de la recién llegada—. Kagura, puedes llevarme con mi tía, seguro Haku fue para allá.

—Aja —respondió a la pequeña. Luego se dirigió a Naraku—. No te pierdas, hay que subir allá arriba y hacer esa estúpida declaración de año nuevo.

El vestido rojo de Kagura hizo un pequeño _frufrú_ mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con la pequeña Kanna detrás, era como si una sombra blanca y desprovista de vida quisiera fundirse entre toda esa llamarada. Fue un espectáculo que logró poner a tono la mentalidad de Naraku para enfrentarse a nueva acompañante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó rápidamente al saber que Kagura ya no escucharía.

—Kagura me invitó —fue la respuesta rápida que obtuvo—. Además quería venir a ver qué tal había terminado por ser tu día, el mío fue bien, a pesar de la tortuosa imagen con que me encontré esta mañana. No hay nada peor que ver a un hombre usar ropa interior tan fea, excepto ver a otro pidiéndole consejos de moda a ese hombre ¿No le das consejos de moda a nadie, verdad? —Naraku entornó una ceja al tiempo que buscaba desembarazarse de esa situación—. Es un alivio, no quisiera encontrar en mi cama a alguien con lo que tú llevas debajo de la ropa.

Yura 1 — Naraku 0

—Entonces jamás tendrás a un verdadero hombre en tu cama.

Yura 1 — Naraku 1

—En ese caso, me quedaré con las chicas. Kagura estaría encantada, tiene bonita lencería.

Yura 2 — Naraku: noqueado.

—Vete a la mierda Yura —Dijo con recelo, hirviendo por dentro ante la forma en que lo apuñalaba.

—Tú cámbiate los calzones, Naraku. Es un consejo, nada más —dijo ella, yéndose como siempre, tan rápido como había llegado.

Se quedó allí un poco más, pensando en las palabras de Yura y tomando un poco de alcohol con cada mesero que pasaba, hasta que por fin todos empezaron a subir a la platea a recitar sus decisiones para el año nuevo. Primero irían sus tíos, los padres de Kagura, luego ella, después su tío Onigumo, sus padres y él, Byakuya y los niños serían los últimos.

Los padres de Kagura, en un ataque de melodrama imperdonable, decidieron que como reto harían el amor: _Por lo menos una vez al día, no hay tiempo para otra cosa_, en palabras de su ebria tía. Kagura dijo que trataría de dejar el cigarro, pero que no le tuvieran mucha fe. Onigumo hizo el más descarado de todos los propósitos que se hubieran escuchado en esa casa.

—Me voy a buscar una jovencita con la cual tener sexo hasta que me muera, quiero que mi último suspiro se vaya en un orgasmo.

Ni que decir que todos los hombres del público le hicieron vítores y las chicas se ocultaron el rostro. Naraku no dijo nada, la mente la tenía nublada por el licor.

Su padre dijo que ganaría el doble en su trabajo y su madre que duplicaría el gasto de tarjeta. Las carcajadas generales no se hicieron esperar.

Era el turno de Naraku de subir.

Kagura, de nuevo al lado de su mejor amiga, miró hacía el lugar donde su novio iba a empezar con su discurso ¿Era ella o Naraku nos e veía precisamente sobrio?

—Ya imaginó lo que dirá —susurró con diversión Jakotsu, el afeminado hermano de Bankotsu, el actual mejor amigo de Naraku.

—¿Qué? —Kagura puso cara de mareo.

—Va a hablar de calzoncillos y lencería —confirmó Yura con diversión, tomando de un sorbo el contenido de su copa. A Kagura le dio la impresión de que intentaba no ahogarse de la risa.

Un tambaleante Naraku llegó al micrófono, dando un recelo aspecto al público que tenía delante, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta gracias a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido en tan poco tiempo. El tumulto bajo él parecía una ola gigante.

—Yo… yo creo… —¿Qué mierda iba a decir allá arriba?— Bueno… la verdead es que lo único que mi maravillosa persona ha de cambiar para el próximo año esss…

Kagura tapó instintivamente, no quería padecer vergüenza ajena ya era suficiente con que todos supieran que salía con su primo, no deseaba escuchar como él mismo se echaba la soga al cuello. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, no se quedó sin escuchar porque tendría una razón para burlarse de su novio durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Este nuevo año me voy a comprar ropa interior más sexy.

El silencio era palpable.

—¡apoyo la moción! —gritó eufóricamente Jakotsu y las risas de todo el público no se hicieron esperar.

—¿De verdad se lo dijiste? —preguntó Kagura a su amiga, intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras se reía.

—Hicimos una apuesta ¿no? Yo hacía que Naraku hablará de sus calzones en la fiesta y tú me debas ese juego de lencería que quiero.

Kagura comenzó a reír de nuevo, tratando de no ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas.

* * *

_6 de Enero. 8:30 de la mañana._

Naraku miró la tarjeta de su día de reyes y puso los ojos en blanco, ya era bastante malo haber visto su fea actuación recorriendo YouTube durante una semana, eso ya era el colmo.

_Naraku._

_Amé tu declaración en la fiesta, fue la cosa más natural que he visto en mi vida. Claro, yo preferiría que fueras por ahí sin nada, me facilitaría las cosas el día en que me des una oportunidad. _

_Cumpliendo tus deseos te dejo este regalito. _

_Con amor, Jakotsu._

_P.D: No te preocupes, son de la talla correcta. Yura no era la única asomada en su ventana esa mañana ;)_

* * *

Después de mucho luchar, espero que el resultado sea de su agrado y al menos les haya hecho gracia.

Un saludo :D


End file.
